First Impressions
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: A bit of One sided Hunter/Blaine. Sorry. Based on 'Dynamic Duets' When Hunter steals the trophy. Read. Enjoy. Review. Eat cake. Watch Dan And Phil. Hehe, okay.


_**This is a One Shot based on when they dressed up as super-heroes. It has a bit of Hunter/Blaine- sorry, but is only one-sided.. :D Okay, read. Enjoy. REVIEW. Haha. X**_

_**It's also an alternate way of them finding the trophy missing.**_

The Secret Society of Superheroes Club.

Blaine glided into the choir room, Sam at his heels.

Marley suppressed a fit of giggles, and buried her head in her hands.

"What are you supposed to be?" Jake laughed, eying up Blaine's blue latex suit.

"Nightbird" Blaine tried a superhero stance.

Finn walked up to the piano, music sheets in his hand. "Today we're-" He caught sight of the two students.

"I'm Nightbird" Blaine smiled proudly, and then gestured to Sam. "Blonde Chameleon"

Finn shook his head sadly, his eyes shining with humour.

"Finn! Finn! Our Nationals trophy!" Marley piped up, her face turning red.

"What about it, Marley?" Finn replied, anxious to get on the lesson.

"It's- It's gone!" Sugar gasped, scurrying to the trophy case.

A laptop sat in its place.

Blaine ran to the laptop, and opened the lid. A video screen popped up. Sugar clicked play.

They watched the video in silence.

"It's Sebastian" Blaine growled when the video had finished.

"You can't be sure of that" Ryder said, putting the laptop under one arm. "I'll take this to Figgins."

Finn thanked Ryder silently.

"I'm going over there" Blaine hurried out of the choir room.

Everybody stared at the door stupidly, watching Blaine go in his ridiculous costume.

-x-

Blaine pulled on his Dalton blazer over his costume and got out of his car.

Standing in front of the large Dalton halls, he couldn't help but reminisce about the old days.

_Courage.…_

_Kurt: Oh, excuse me, Um, hi. can I ask you a question? I'm new here._

_Hi, I'm Blaine…_

_I need you to sing with me. Well, rehearse with me…_

_I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable…_

_You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this…_

Blaine smiled to himself. Most of his good memories at Dalton involved Kurt.

Blaine pushed open the door dramatically, to gaze upon the Warblers rehearsing for Sectionals.

"Oh, uh… Hi." Blaine looked down sheepishly.

"_Oh, uh… Hi?" _Sebastian mocked. "You here for afternoon tea?"

Sebastian laughed. He was the only one.

"C-Could you give us back our t-trophy?" Blaine stuttered.

"Awh, you were right, Sebastian. He is so _cute." _A boy pushed his way through the gaggle of Warblers.

Blaine blushed. "Give us back our trophy, Sebastian." Blaine said, more forcefully this time.

"I didn't do it." Sebastian bowed to Blaine sarcastically. "It was Hunter's idea."

"Hunter?" Blaine looked confused, and then realised the boy in front of him.

"Hunter." The boy stuck out his hand awkwardly. "The mastermind behind it all" He glared at his team mates. "Get out."

The boys shuffled out of the room, leaving Blaine, Hunter and Sebastian left standing in the choir room.

"Give us back our trophy, _Hunter._" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Sebastian. Could you leave us for a minute?" Hunter smiled sympathetically at the tall boy, who nodded and exited.

"So, you're the new leader of the Warblers." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Not really an improvement."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, because you seem like an okay guy."

Blaine sighed.

"You're Blaine Anderson. I've heard you're sex on a stick, and sing like a dream." Hunter grinned flirting.

Blaine's eyes widened, surprised. Those were the exact same words Sebastian had said to him the first time they had met. "Hunter. Just give us our trophy."

"But… We're having so much _fun" _Hunter stared dreamily into Blaine's eyes and leaned closer, inhaling the soft, latex scent. "You look to sexy in that outfit."

"I-I have a boyfriend." Blaine stammered, stepping back.

"No you don't" Hunter said smoothly, his hand reaching out to stroke Blaine's arm tentatively. "He broke up with you. Remember?"

A tear slipped down Blaine's cheek.

"Don't cry" Hunter whispered, his lips brushing against Blaine's hand.

"H-Hunter. Don't. Please. I just want the trophy." Blaine hissed, tearing free or Hunter's grip.

"Don't say I didn't give you the chance, Anderson. You're frigid. Just like Sebastian said." Hunter frowned.

"You've been listening to Sebastian." Blaine snarled.

"He's my second in command. And _great in bed._" Hunter hinted suggestively. "Maybe you could join us sometime." He added innocently.

"You're nothing but a thief and a liar." Blaine accused. His eyes trailed off to the side of the room, where there was a cloth covering something huge. (_Innuendo. ;)_)

Hunter noticed his stare. "Yes, yes. You've found it. Well done, little Blainey."

Blaine ran past Hunter, taking him by surprise. He grabbed the trophy and departed swiftly, standing at the door. "Ha"

"You really think I would have made it that easy? How sweet." Hunter cooed.

Blaine tore off the cloth to reveal a large cat-scratching post.

"I don't think Fluffles will be too please that you've stolen his likkle toy, hmm, wittle Bwainey?…" Hunter lisped.

Blaine sighed. "Come on, Hunter… Just… Please"

"Hmm… I'll do you a deal" Hunter thought for a moment.

"Anything." Blaine pleaded.

"You join me in the bedroom with Sebastian" Hunter grinned wickedly.

"N-No. Not that" Blaine cried.

"It's your choice, Blaine." Hunter teased.

Blaine collapsed to the floor. "_I love you, Kurt"_

…

_**Maybe I'll make it a two-shot. But maybe not. ;) Review, and tell me what you think. Should Blaine succumb to Hunter's charms…? The ending is yours to decide. In your mind, or course. As it is a one-shot. :D **_

_**I seriously love you guys. You have supported me throughout, and I am so grateful. THANK YOU x**_


End file.
